


love on the brain

by wheezywentz



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Peterick, Save Rock and Roll Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezywentz/pseuds/wheezywentz
Summary: pete keeps waking up patrick because he's all he thinks about at night.





	love on the brain

pete can't sleep. and it isn't because of his irregular sleep schedule or his leftover euphoria from performing.

but because he can't stop thinking of  _him_.

his bandmate. the guy sleeping only a bunk over.  _patrick_. beautiful, beautiful patrick.

pete thinks it's strange he's thinking of his best friend this way, then again, he's not sure that he ever wasn't thinking of him this way. he's always sworn that patrick is his better half, despite the cliche. he completes everything that pete isn't.

patrick always understands him and is able to connect with him in a way he can't with anyone else. pete absolutely adores him and is gracious that the younger boy is a part of his life.

but lately, pete isn't sure it's platonic anymore. he's caught himself checking out patrick many, many times and every time he is away from him, he can't concentrate. all he wants to do is be with him. and it's gotten so bad he can't even fall asleep at night because his brain is so busy thinking about his best friend. (or wanna-be-boyfriend)

he's thinking about his voice, wondering what it would be like to fall asleep to. thinking about his face and his precious smile and how boisterous his laugh can be. or how much he can make pete laugh or simply smile from ear to ear. he wishes to lay on his chest and kiss him goodnight. he misses his presence even when he's only a couple feet away.

and then pete realizes, he is only a  _couple_  of feet away.

without thinking, pete untangles himself from his sheets and gets up, only to creepily stand in front of patrick's bunk in the dark. he hesitates but soon opens the curtain. he can't see much, let alone where patrick actually lies, so he awkwardly feels around until he touches what he presumes is his arm. he taps it lightly and continuously until he gets a reaction.

"hm?" patrick hums. pete feels awkward. what should he say? hey, i think i'm sort of in love with you and i just want to be in your arms for the night? no.

he stands there, silent and afraid. maybe he can just go back to bed and pretend he never woke him. he probably won't remember anyway.

but then he hears patrick's voice, deeper than usual and kind of raspy but clear, "pete, is it you? are you having nightmares again?"

pete remembers back in their van days where he would have these awful nightmares. whenever they sent him into a panic, he would accidentally wake up the singer that slept near him, yet he never minded. he would just bring himself closer to pete and try his best to calm him until he drifted back to sleep.

his heart warmed and he can't believe that years later, in the middle of the night, that patrick would think about that and be worried.

"uh, not really." pete replies, still feeling awkward. "oh, it is you then. what is it?" the sleepy boy questions. "i can't really sleep. i know it's probably a bit much to ask, but can i lie down with you?" pete is fidgeting nervously and it's weird because he can't remember the last time he felt  _nervous_  around him. patrick always made him feel so comfortable but now, he was scared of, well, rejection. what if he said no and just shunned him back to his bed? how would he ever sleep then?

"yeah, alright." pete feels excited. he gets to lie down and sleep beside him and maybe for once in the past week, he can have a good nights rest again. and he definitely needs that.

so, then, pete crawls into the bed with patrick holding the blanket up for him, so he can be underneath. patrick covers him up once he's beside him and pete can feel his warmth.

he then snuggles into patrick's shoulder and falls asleep peacefully that night.

—

it's been a week since pete first slipped into patrick's bunk and needless to say, he hasn't spent a night in his own since.

the second night, he went back with another case of not being able to sleep and so, assuming it was harmless, patrick let him in again. he knew pete was a needy type of person; he needed reassurance, affection, and attention like a small child learning new things about the world, but he cared for pete and was glad to help him by being someone beside him during the night. 

but then, the third night came. patrick began thinking that, oh no, he might've screwed up. like how you let your pet in the bed once and then after that, they never grasp the concept of sleeping alone. not that, patrick didn't enjoy sleeping with pete because he did. but he couldn't share this small bed with him for the rest of the tour. yet, with a sigh, he let him sleep with him again.

the fourth time, he tried to ease pete away. for his own sake, really. he thought he had messed up and pete wouldn't be able to sleep alone anymore but in reality, he was scared he wouldn't be able to sleep without pete anymore if it had become a continuous thing. he suggested things that would make him sleepy or that maybe he should try different sleeping positions, all of which he claimed he already did. so, defeatedly, he let him in again, but patrick was feeling a little happy that he was going to stay.

the fifth night, he thought about what he could have pete do before they went to bed that would absolutely  _have to_  tire him out. but they had already been performing concerts and spent their energy on stage and patrick thought that was tiring enough in itself. and it was. pete had admitted to being tired. foolishly, patrick thought that meant he was going to be sleeping  _alone_. of course, he was wrong.

on the sixth night, patrick lied on the outer side of the bed and  pretended to not wake up, so that pete would just go back to his own bed because honestly, he felt like maybe it gone too far. it had become every night and patrick knew they were just friends but he loved the idea of having a gorgeous boy to share his bed with. but it was not mutually viewed in that prospect. however, pete still found a way by crawling over him to the inner side of the bunk, where there was room, and slept up against his back that night anyway.

on the seventh night, he told pete no. he didn't know what else to do. it made him feel guilty for denying him but he needed to sleep in his own bed. also, patrick knew it was unhealthy because recently he had been getting his hopes up more than he should've about having a relationship with pete. these nights were causing his imagination to wander farther than it should've. much to his surprise and disappointment, pete did go back to his bunk. and, well, at least patrick could sleep with more room again.

but, it didn't last.

surely enough, pete came back with puppy eyes, apologizing multiple times for returning, but still asking to sleep with him because no matter how hard he had tried, he could not fall unconscious. patrick wasn't heartless therefore, he let him in.

—

this time, he waits. what was the point of going to sleep when he knows he is going to be woken up anyhow? also, he wants to wait for pete before he falls asleep. he's excited and he is constantly scolding himself for that, but he can't help it.

so, in this time, he thinks about pete. he doesn't know if he should be worried or not. he said he wasn't having nightmares. although, he's worried he might be having continuous bad thoughts when he's alone at night. patrick hopes not. pete is the most beautiful person he has ever met. inside and out even though he can be a handful at times but he doesn't want that to affect pete's image of himself. patrick tries to convince himself that pete is probably just lonely. it didn't really occur to him that maybe pete just enjoyed sleeping with him.

it feels like hours and he is still in his bunk alone. he isn't exactly sure what time of the night it usually is when his curtain is being opened, but he keeps thinking that it is bound to come sooner or later. he is getting lonelier by the minute and although he has been shoving pete away, he really really wants the taller, vulnerable boy to cuddle with him again.

he is very warm.

and soft.

and he makes things more peaceful.

what if pete sleeps alone again? patrick doesn't want to sleep without pete.

much to his dismay, he does that night.

—

patrick feels bad. he feels like he chased pete off. that isn't what he wants. or at least, it isn't now. he's been lying in bed for what has felt like an eternity and now the situation seems reversed.

pete is in his own bed, probably sleeping fine, and patrick is awake, unable to close his eyes and stop thinking. thinking about pete to be specific.

giving in, he decides maybe this time, he can crawl into pete's bed for a change. he knows he definitely shouldn't for his own good, but he gets up anyway and slides into pete's bed trying to not wake him.

"'trick?" pete speaks up, startling patrick.

"yeah. it's me. why are you awake?" he is confused.

pete replies, "i haven't been able to sleep. you know this. why are you?"

his mind goes blank. "i think i just got used to you coming into my bed."

"yeah, sorry about that. why are you in mine? couldn't resist me, could you?" pete jokes, unaware it's rather true.

"i just missed you, i guess. it got nice sleeping beside you. sorry for telling you no the other night. you know, if you need me, i am he-" patrick is interrupted by pete hugging him abruptly. 

puzzled, he wraps his arms around him back. they lie like that for a while and they are both enjoying the embrace to say the least.

"i love you." pete mumbles into his chest. "i love you too, pete, you know that."

"no. i-i mean, i  _love_  you, 'trick. more than a friend."

his heart drops and his stomach flutters. but not in a bad way.

he doesn't know what to do. 

or how to react.

so he just grabs pete's face and leans down until their lips meet. he is surprised by his own actions but soon feels pete's lips returning the movements and he feels like he is melting into him. he has dreamt about this for a long time and it is much better than he ever could've expected. his lips are so nice and warm and without a particular taste. he just tastes like pete. and patrick loves that taste.

he finds his chance to return the i love you when they finally pull away for a breath.

and patrick and pete never sleep a night alone after that.


End file.
